custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadows and Secrets
Secrets and Shadows is about an Av-Matoran named Vamex, and his adventures on Spherus Magna, where he will play an important role in events to come. Story PROLOGUE My name is Vamex. I am a Matoran of Light with a troubled past, and this is my story. ENTRY I I was sitting atop a hill, over-looking a village of Fe-Matoran. It was peaceful down there, the steady rhythm of clanging metal drifting in the air. I was sitting there, taking a breather before I went down there, with one particular place in mind. I walked down the side of the hill, and proceeded straight toward the first blacksmith's shop on the right, owned by a Matoran named Kalmex. I walked in, and found him at work on a bladed weapon, one that had a single, straight blade, and two angled blades. When Kalmex noticed my presence, he turned around and said, “Vamex! Good to see you again!” “Hello Kalmex, I need you to do me a favor.” I said/asked. “What do you need help with?” Kalmex asked. “I need a new attachment for my arm.” I said, looking down at the robotic limb that replaced the one that had been lost to a Dark Hunter. “Vamex, I thought you left Eliminator's service decades ago.” Kalmex said in a disapproving tone. “Oh, This isn't for him, I just need a laser cutter that can cut through a five-inch protosteel beams, for construction purposes.” I told him. “Okay, I'll get you that tool right away then.” Kalmex replied, before he picked up the tool, welded it to a connector, and handed it to me, and I gave Kalmex a handful of the gear-shaped coins known as widgets. “Thanks Kalmex, and keep the change.” I said as he left the building. I looked up to the sky, and I thought I saw a bat-winged creature speed through the air, but it was gone before I could take a second look. I just shrugged, and moved on, getting to my speeder in about two minutes, and I sped off, heading to my home near Iconox. When I got there, I went to my workshop, and tested out the new arm. It worked perfectly. Then, seeing that it was dark outside, I retired to my bed for the night, and after a few minutes of restlessness, I fell asleep. ENTRY II I was back in Metru Nui, in the Coliseum, and Turaga Dume was ordering Toa Naho, Toa Inax, and Toa Beroc to close one of the sea-gates that led to Metru Nui, and he then turn to me and said, “Kodan, go with them, you can record this event for the Wall of History for us.” and I thought for just the faintest sliver of a moment, that the elder's eyes were red as a Makuta's. I shook of the notion, and followed the Toa out of the room and to a waiting boat. I was scribbling notes on the piece of rock that served as my recording implement, Beroc had been reduced to ashes, while Naho and Inax were fighting for their lives against a being I recognized as the Dark Hunter 'Eliminator'. Suddenly, Inax landed with a thud next to me, smoke coming from a hole in his chest armor, and his shoulder had blood-red spikes jutting out of his shoulder, obviously the result of a Reconstitute-at-Random Kanoka blast. I also noticed that he was missing a hand, and I was disgusted that the brave Toa of Ice's hand was a bio away, still holding his weapon. Finally, Naho went ,down, a combination blast sending her reeling into a rock cliff, and the Dark Hunter's claws spelled her end. The monster then took her mask, and held it up as a grim trophy. I hid behind a rock formation, hoping upon hope that he wouldn't find me. Unfortunatly, he said in a terror-bringing tone, “I know you're back there, Matoran. Now come out before I turn that pillar, and you to dust.” I was so terrified that I did as he said, and expected death or worse, but what came was even more shocking. 'Eliminator' stalked up to me, and said, “Ah, a Matoran, I could have use for you.” Then, he swiped his clawed hand, and took off my left arm at the shoulder. The blow also sent me back, and left me in pain from the severed limb and my impact against the ground. He then took three strides, picked me up in one hand, said, “That's to ensure your loyalty to me.” Then, with the other clawed hand, he peeled off my kanohi Kakama, threw it into the sea, and put the mask of Toa Naho on my face, turning it the same brown coloration as my armor. He then dropped me to the ground, and started toward his boat, saying, “Arm's on me if you come with me.” I had no choice but to follow him, and while my arm was replaced by the next day, I felt as though a piece of me had been left on that shore. And I knew, deep down in my heartstone, that what happened there would have serious consequences, and I learned that many years later, when the Great Cataclysm occurred, and after a thousand years, Teridax took control, but was killed by Mata Nui. In the resulting chaos, I was able to escape 'Eliminator's' grasp, I changed my name, kanohi, and coloration, blending in with the crowds of Ko-Matoran, and became friends with a Ce-Matoran named Tema. There, the memories end, and I woke up, the sun shining on my Akaku, hurting the eye covered with telescoping lenses until I filtered it out with much banging of my hand to my mask, after recovering from that wake up call, I went to the other side of the room to get my arm, which rested on a stand atop the dresser, which mostly held armor-cleaners, my spare kanohi and hand-attachments. I selected the basic hand, and said to myself, “Note to self, never wear Akaku to bed.” After a few minutes of getting started, I was out of the house, and heading to New Atero, holding a flyer saying, Glatorian Campionship in New Atero. “And they say the Arena System is dead.” I remarked. Then, I got to my speeder, and was at the Arena before even an hour had elapsed. Since I was one of the first people there, I took my seat in the front, and was joined a few minutes later by Tema, a Ce-Matoran, and a Fire Tribe Agori named Pyroc. “Well, it's a pleasure to see you again Tema.” Then an announcer said, “First match, Gelvic versus Tarok! Begin!” With that, a green-clad Glatorian wielding a Shield and Thornax Luancher, and an Axe-wielding Fire Tribe Glatorian charged into the Arena, and within seconds, Gelvic was on the ground, his weapons beyond his reach, and Tarok raising his arms in victory. The next ten rounds were no different, with Tarok winning in less than a minute. Then, it was the final round, and no other Glatorian would step up to face him. The announcer said, “Well, if no one is willing to fight, then we have no choice but to crown Tarok the-” “I beg to differ!” said a voice that sounded like deep gold. Then a flash of golden light appeared in the north gateway, and a figure emerged from the portal. His armor shone like gold, long spiked plates adorning his shoulders, and on his face, the unmistakable shape of the Mask of Life. The being held a sword in one hand, which held an ornate, curved shape, and in the other hand, was a shield that looked like two of his shoulder-blades put together, and an over-sized Scarabax Beetle's head in the center, and the green eyes blinked. “Mata Nui!” the crowd shouted, and it was true, the Great Spirit had arrived, and was ready for battle. With one charge, he slammed into Tarok, and with a single shove, sent the champion to the ground, leaving him in a small crater, not too dissimilar from the one that Mata Nui arrived on Bara Magna a century ago. But the return of this figure of power could only mean that something big was about to happen. However, at the moment, no one was concerned about that, and only thought about how Mata Nui was back amongst the living again. ENTRY III I don't know how things could have gone so wrong so fast. Mata Nui's missing, fighting Rahkshi in a cloud of dust. Tema and Pyroc are buried somewhere, and my old master was hulking about though the ruins of the arena. Then, he found me, I could tell by the fact that he shot a Kanoka blast in my direction. I built up my courage, and then, I charged. It's strange, what courage can do. It can get you to do something you would not normally do, usually something that might kill you. In my case, it was facing 'Eliminator' in single combat. I ran full speed into him, and jumped, striking his huge figure in the chest, and sending him to the ground. Then I struck him in the face with my mechanical arm, causing him great pain. “That's for taking my arm.” I hit him again. “That's for taking my mask.” A third punch. “And that's for a over a millennium of forced service to you!” and at that, he collapsed, now comatose. Then, I saw a shift in the rubble nearby, and I ran toward it. Two Rahkshi got in the way, bad mistake. I switched to my laser cutter attachment, and put a hole through the first Rahkshi's head, frying the kraata. The second one had even less luck. I tore the staff from it's hands, knocked it's legs out from under it, and shoved the Staff of Fragmentation down it's throat, making the Panrahk detonate, exploding into shards of armor that rained over a small radius. I found where the rubble had shifted, and I began digging, I uncovered Pyroc's helmet, and below that, a still-living Tema, battered and bruised, but still very much alive. But then, something hit me on the back of my head, I felt pain, and then I saw nothing by blackness, and I slipped into unconsciousness. Characters Vamex Kalmex Eliminator (Mentioned only) Tema Pyroc Mata Nui Rumors *Vamex worked for 'Eliminator' . **''Confirmed, Vamex once worked for him, and is hidding from him.'' *Canon characters, such as certain Glatorian, will appear. **Confirmed Trivia *This story is dedicated to BobTheDoctor27, who's stories encouraged Jahoan17 to start writing on this wiki, it is also because the story is, in part, inspired by Frozen Calling. *Vamex is loosely inspired by Chicken Bond's Invex